In a case in which an image is printed on a card with a smaller size than a sheet for printing, after the image is printed on a medium serving as origin of a card, the medium is cut to form the card. An image forming apparatus that includes a cutting machine and a cutting function or a card-dedicated image forming apparatus is used for the cutting conforming to the size of the card. There is a method to print an image on a card with an image forming apparatus that is being popular in general instead of the apparatus. Through this method, each cardboard arranged with the card is conveyed to the image forming apparatus and the card is printed by the image forming apparatus. However, in a case in which each cardboard with the card is conveyed, the cardboard or the card is thicker than a sheet for printing, and thus there is a problem that the print quantity on the card is unstable.